


Midnight stroll

by SapphireSkeletons



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Mild Language, Sonic gets caught by poachers oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSkeletons/pseuds/SapphireSkeletons
Summary: While out on a midnight walk Carl hears strange noises up ahead. He decides to check it out.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Midnight stroll

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are save and staying inside!! Have this un-beta read 1 am prompt fic. I got the prompt from tumblr but I don't remember from who,,,

In Carls expert opinion, the best time to go for a walk in the woods is at night. The sound of wildlife always calmed his nerves and with the full moon shining bright above him he could see where he was going (not that he needed the moonlight. He knew the woods like the back of his hand) and enjoy the beauty of the forest all by himself, because no sensible person would go out for a walk at 2 am. 

Carls musings got interrupted by the sound of breaking branches and rustling leaves up ahead. He heard a loud clang, then a pained cry, followed by triumphant shouts. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why was someone out so late and so deep in the woods? And why would they disturb his peaceful walk? He started walking up the small he hill, wishing he had brought his chainsaw to maybe chase away the crazy folk who thought it was a good idea to creep around so late. 

When he got up the hill he stared down on a clearing. He stood in the shadows so the people in the clearing couldn't see him, but he did see them, and he did not at all like the scene that displayed in front of him. 

They were hunters, or maybe poachers. Carl didn't know, but they had a lot of guns with them. Two people hovered above something on the ground. One of them held a big net and the other shone a big white light on the thing. Carls breath hitched in his throat. It was Sonic! One of his legs was caught in a bear trap. How was that possible? The blue devil had always managed to evade the ones Carl set up! Sonic whimpered and tried to pull his leg free, which only resulted in more pain and another agonizing scream. The poachers didn't seem to care for Sonics pain though. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" A female voice hissed.

The man holding the net stared down at Sonic in amazement. "What even is this thing?" He asked his parter. "I thought we came here for some albino wolf?". 

"Yeah, well, change of plans. This looks like it's worth a lot more than a wolf!".

The man shrugged and started to put Sonic in the net, while the woman tried to pull the pin of the bear trap out of the ground. She wiggled the chain around a bit, causing Sonic to scream.

"OW! Stop! You're making it worse!".

The woman jumped back and the man dropped the net with Sonic half in it. His head fell on the ground with a thud and he groaned. He tried to get himself out of the net but only managed to tangle himself up in it. 

Carl couldn't help but chuckle in the shadows. Stupid outsiders. Who even freaks out about a talking alien hedgehog? Now was probably a good time to go get Sonic though. The poor devil seemed to be bleeding an awful lot. He took a deep breath while he grabbed a large stick from the ground. He held it out like a weapon and walked into the clearing.

"Hey you two! What do you think you're doing here?!". 

The woman seemed to have gotten over her initial shock and her head shot up from Sonics struggling form as she saw Carl approaching.

"Shit!" The man jumped up and ran off into the dark. The woman stayed put. She glared daggers at Carl. 

"Get lost old man" she spit. "We're not bothering you, so you don't need to bother us".

Carl didn't stop walking until he stood about a meter away from Sonic and the woman. "You're bothering him" He pointed at Sonic. "I'm gonna call the police if you don't leave right now!". He held his stick a little higher and tried to not think about the gun the woman had strapped around her back. 

She narrowed her eyes at Carl before taking a step back. With one last look at Sonic she disappeared into the night.

Carl let out a breath and threw away the stick.

"Thanks crazy Carl… you're.. a real life saver" said a weak voice. Sonics half lidded eyes gratefully looked up at Carl. "I think I'm gonna... take a nap now, 'm really tired…".

Carl dropped onto his knees and untangled Sonic from the net. "Don't go to sleep yet. This is gonna hurt".

He grabbed the bear trap with both hands. The small movement made Sonic groan.

"Ok devil. When I pull the sides apart, you have to get your leg out ok? On three".

"One…".

He steadied himself so he wouldn't fall over if Sonic decided to kick him in the face while he pulled.

"Two…"

The bear trap was slick with blood, which made it hard to get a good grip.

"Three!". Carl pulled the claws apart with all his strength and Sonic shot out of the trap in a second. He quickly let go of the trap and the claws snapped back into place with a bang. The trap lay motionless on the ground next to Sonic. The hedgehog stumbled away from it, before he fell down.

They sat panting in the clearing for a minute, not saying anything. 

"How did you get caught?" Carl asked, because he still didn't understand how the pair had managed to capture the fastest thing alive.

Sonic wiped the tears on his cheeks away and sniffled. "Wasn't looking where I was going. An they were after me… twas funny at first". He mumbled.

Carl stood up and walked over to Sonic. "It's quite a hike to the sheriffs house. I'll bring you home". He got down with his back to Sonic. "Get on".

Sonic complied and let Carl hoist him up onto his back. He put his arms around Carls neck.

"Can you carry me that far?" He asked.

Carl started walking away from the clearing and the bear trap. "You're light, don't worry about it".

Sonic almost immediately fell asleep. He snored and sometimes gasped in pain when he hit his leg against Carls body. Carl tried to walk as carefully as possible. After 40 minutes he saw the lights of the sheriffs house through the trees. Carl picked up the pace when he heard them shout Sonics name. The blue devil would soon be save at home.


End file.
